kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Chronicles
From the humble beginnings and the death of a hero, to the birth of a legend and a war between two sisters, and all the way to revelations, this is the chronicles of Kid Icarus. Light & Dark In the beginning; there was two sisters, both goddesses of great power and wisdom. Palutena; goddess of light, and Medusa; goddess of darkness. Both humble rulers of Skyworld, the home of the Angels and the three sacred treasures. Though their titles may suggest opposition, their bond was as strong as possible for siblings. Both had their own forces that they used to safeguard peace on Earth. Dark Angels for Medusa, and Light Angels for Palutena. Of course an army requires a leader, a General. This brings us to the legendary Dark Angel, General Icarus. A hero renowned for his unfaltering courage in battle and strong sense of justice. He was a loyal servant to the goddess Medusa, and as the years past, he became more than her army's General. Onto the tragic tale of General Icarus... General Icarus General Icarus was an adult Dark Angel standing at 6'3 with spiky, brown hair; blue eyes, and black feathered wings. He had a small battle scar on his left cheek. He wore a silver laurel crown on his head along with a purple headband underneath, though it was mostly concealed by his hair. He wore a black chi-ton with purple hems (fastened on his shoulder by a silver fibula with a red gem embedded in it); along with purple arm bands on his forearms, a black leather belt fastened by a silver square buckle, with black sandals on his feet. He appeared to wear a navy blue shirt underneath his chi-ton, along with navy blue shorts. He wielded many weapons in his time, but he had a favoring of a specially made bow that fired arrows made of dark magic, that could also be broken into two short swords. He bravely fought alongside his kinsmen, never showing any signs of his resolve breaking. He would live and die just like those beside him. Though being born as a low class warrior he survived every battle he ever fought in, it was if his power level raised after each conflict. Some say he once took on an entire legion of the Underworld's army alone. All who knew him showed both respect and fear, and all who opposed him knew death. He would charge forwards into battle, slicing apart and shooting down anything in his path. He was Medusa's most trusted ally, and she trusted him like he was family. Eventually, over the years, he became more than just a General to her. Though the other gods and goddesses, except for Palutena, would frown upon their affair their love was true, and from it, Medusa would bare a child. Though it would be left fatherless... Skyworld Medusa and Palutena walked together through one of Skyworld's many grand gardens. It was a bright and sunny day, a happy day. The sisters occasionally conversed chit-chat together on days like this. "So sister, have you and the General decided on a name for your son yet?" Palutena smiled. "We decided that when he returns from the current conflict on Earth that we would start the formalities for our little bundle of joy." Medusa had never been happier in her life. "Hehe. I'm sure the name will be perfect for him, i still can't believe i'll be an auntie." Palutena replied. "It's a delightful surprise to us all... But that conflict could not come at a worse time." Medusa sighed. "Cheer up sis, Icarus will be back before you know it." Palutena assured. "I guess you're right Palutena, and then we can spend many happy days as a family. The mere thought fills me with joy." Medusa smiled. "Yep. Great times are ahead." Palutena responded. They continued to walk along and talk to one another as the birds sang with joy in the tree tops. Earth General Icarus stop at the top of a charred hill, the area around was plagued by the fires of war. Warrior necromancers who had sided with the Underworld were charging towards the Dark Angel from behind, brandishing their weapons. General Icarus looked over his shoulder with a small smirk. Grabbing his duel short swords from his back, he made a 180 degree turn and jumped up into the air. Flying towards the legion of necromancers with incredible speed; he barreled through those in his path, turning them into meat confetti with his lightning fast attacks. He flew upwards and connected his short swords together, forming his dark bow. He pulled back on the magical string and charged up a magical explosive arrow made of darkness. He let it fly forwards and finish off the remainder of the legion. He landed back on the ground and fought alongside his comrades, both Human and Angel. that day General Icarus was laying back on a rock, looking up into the blue sky filled with white clouds and a bright sun. He had his head rested in his hands as he laid there, letting his mind wander. A few Dark Angels were sat around a small campfire, cooking some meat, next to the General. One of the older looking ones turned to look at the General. "So, Icarus, i heard about your good fortune. Congratulations on you boy, i'll bet that he grows up to be a fine warrior just like yourself. Especially since he's gonna be a Demi-God." The Dark Angel smiled. He was an experienced veteran called Torver, and a close friend of General Icarus. "I welcome your kind words old friend." General Icarus chuckled. "Wait... So the rumors are true!? I mean, are these tales fact General, sir? Sorry, sir, didn't mean to impose, sir." A young Dark Angel recruit by the name of Yoreel stuttered. "How many times Yoreel, call me Icarus. We're all brothers and sisters here, no need for formalities... and yes; what you hear is true." General Icarus responded. "Wow... It's... It's almost unbelievable... The sacred goddess..." Yoreel's mind was blown. "Heh. I wake up every day and tell myself exactly that." General Icarus grinned. "All soft now are we, Icarus? Does your mind wonder with thoughts of the goddess so easily? We'll be back up there soon enough old pal, and the mead will be on me." Torver joked. "Nothing escapes you does it Torver? Though you're wrong on one thing... The mead will be on me, a drink to my son it will be, friend." Icarus laughed. "Aye to that, pal." Torver grinned. The group laughed with joy. Icarus looked up into the sky again, a smile upon his face. All he ever cared about these days was Medusa and his unborn child. He had went from a stern war veteran to a the most over protective and safety paranoid partner you could imagine, his constant over protectiveness had made Medusa laugh on multiple occasions. Safety this, safety that. Paranoia everywhere... A hero's death Category:Story Category:Fanfiction